disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corona
Corona is an island kingdom and the birthplace of Rapunzel in the 2010 animated feature film Tangled. Background The central hub of Corona's kingdom was built on an island and grew over many years. The oldest known of Corona's line of monarchs is King Herz Der Sonne. During his reign, Corona was in a bitter war with their rival kingdom, Saporia. Under King Der Sonne's rule, a complex tunnel system was built beneath Corona to safely move the kingdom's knights and supplies wherever King Der Sonne needed. A detailed map of the tunnels and their secrets were recorded in a journal, by Der Sonne. At one point, Corona was invaded by Der Sonne's sworn enemy, the ruthless General Shampanier. As her minions ravaged the kingdom, Shampanier made it to Corona Castle, where she battled Der Sonne personally. In the midst of their battle, Shampanier finds that the final pages of Der Sonne's journal contained a profession of his love, intended for her. The feelings were mutual, and the two declared their love. They were later married, and with their union brought peace between their two lands. Centuries after King Der Sonne's reign, Corona was ruled by King Frederic and his wife, Queen Arianna. During her pregnancy, Arianna became gravely ill, forcing the citizens of the kingdom to search for a fabled magic, golden flower with healing abilities. Once it was retrieved, the flower was given to Arianna, and its power saved both the queen and her daughter, named Rapunzel. Due to the flower's powers, Rapunzel was born with golden hair that also had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Because of this, a woman named Mother Gothel - who had previously hoarded the flower's power for hundreds of years to keep herself young - broke into the castle, stole Rapunzel, and hid her deep within the forest outside of Corona's reach. Rapunzel was then raised as Gothel's daughter, and her power to heal was hoarded by the witch once more. To ensure she never lost the flower's magic again, Gothel forbade Rapunzel from ever leaving the tower. Seventeen years after her kidnapping—on the eve of her eighteenth birthday—Rapunzel met a notorious thief named Flynn Rider. With his help, she managed to escape Mother Gothel, return to Corona, and reunite with her parents. Rapunzel then resumes her rightful place as princess and heir to Corona's throne. Places of Interest * The Castle: This is the home of Queen Arianna and King Frederic, their daughter Rapunzel and later, their son-in-law Eugene Fitzherbert. * The Capital City: The village that surrounds the castle on the island, where a majority of Corona's population resides. * The Sea: Where the residents on boats release the floating lanterns on Rapunzel's birthday every year, and where Rapunzel and Eugene witness the lanterns during the song "I See the Light". * The Forest: Located on the mainland, the forest is an expansive area that homes the Snuggly Duckling pub, and a remote tower that held Rapunzel prisoner for eighteen years. * The Mountains: On the mainland, an ancient subterranean machine was built deep in the mountains. Mount Saison is one of the mountains named. * Old Corona: A village located on the mainland, where Varian and his people reside. The village is led by Quirin, an old friend of King Frederic. * Der Sonne's Tunnels: A maze of tunnels that one of Corona's past kings, Herz Der Sonne, placed under the kingdom so he could bring supplies to his troops during Corona's war with Saporia. When the war ended the booby-trapped tunnels were hardly used since and only the map in Der Sonne's journal can help people find their way around them, as well as finding hidden entrances to them. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:Islands